Two diseases are being studied: porphyria cutanea tarda (PCT) and protoporphyria (PP). Studies in PCT involve characterization of genetic defects at the uroporphyrinogen decarboxylase locus. Studies in PP explore the mechanism of protoporphyrin-induced bile stasis.